


Judas Three

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Holds Us Together, Pull Us Apart [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s05e12-13 The Diamond of the Day, Gen, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once he’d been worthy, twice a traitor, thrice damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judas Three

There was part of him – a big part, if he was honest – that didn’t want to do this. He had loved Arthur as a father, as a brother, as kin and king. Now, he had left him no choice – Mordred had pleaded, he had tried, he had cried and nothing there had been no mercy. He was no fool – he knew how far gone Morgana was, how guilty Kara had been, but that didn’t have to mean that Arthur wouldn’t give them a chance, if they asked.

Morgana said he had never given _her_ a chance. Somehow, it didn’t feel like the man he knew.

It was too late to question it now – it was war, and blood, and pain, life and death at stake. His body reacted without his mind thinking, fast as a lightening, striking the king under his heart – so close to where he had stricken Mordred before.

There should have been no space for remorse, but something inside him – something essentially good and incredibly pure – broke as he saw Arthur’s torn gasp. Once he’d been worthy, twice a traitor, thrice damned.

But as he suffered and wished to be undone, Arthur’s blade came in a masterstroke worth of his fame, it’s edge sharp as a dragon’s breath, it’s aim perfect as Mordred’s hadn’t been, robbing the life out of him, and there was nothing for him to do but to smile – a blessing, a release, a parting in perfect ease.

There was no need for remorse.


End file.
